


Hole Inside

by ShutTheDoor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutTheDoor/pseuds/ShutTheDoor





	Hole Inside

Deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Leurs sueurs s'additionnaient, mais ce n'était en rien sale. C'était de l'amour. De l'amour à l'état pur. Leurs peaux se frottaient l'une contre l'autre sans cesse alors qu'ils oubliaient progressivement le monde autour d'eux. Il avait suffit d'un baiser. Il suffisait toujours d'un baiser. Leur langues se mêlaient tendrement. C'était une caresse buccale d'une douceur extrême. C'était eux, simplement eux, contre le monde. Et ils s'enfermaient dans leur bulle, se protégeant des coups que leur infligeait le monde extérieur. Leurs lèvres se liaient et se déliaient alors que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'être aimé. Retraçant chacun des contours chéris. C'était empressé et lent à la fois. C'était doux et sauvage. C'était un mélange bien plus puissant que l'ectasie, leur amour. C'était un véritable cocktail Molotov de sentiments qui les traversaient continuellement. C'était au jour le jour. C'était sentiment après sentiment. Lentement, sûrement. Encore. Leur souffles s'accéléraient. C'était bon. Bon d'être eux. Bon de se sentir aimé. Encore plus. Leurs corps se caressaient impitoyablement. Cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Le moindre gémissement de plaisir. Douce mélodie. Vêtements tombés. Nudité révélée. Les yeux parcouraient le corps. Encore. Les lèvres se lièrent. Soupir. Friction. Gémissement. Encore. Les pensées s'égaraient. Les dents mordillèrent gentiment une lèvre alors que l'un se cambrait et l'autre allait au contact. Les têtes tombèrent dans les cous. Lippes embrassant la peau adorée. Nez inspirant fortement l'odeur de l'autre, s'en imprégnant. Les mains caressèrent les cheveux collés par la sueur. Morsure. Gémissement. C'était bon, si bon. La langue parcourait le corps, en titillant chaque point faible. L'excitation était à son comble. L'un comme l'autre se sentait partir. Il était temps. Temps de ne faire plus qu'un. Les corps se frottèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Les bouches se lièrent. Les soufflent se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Se mélangeaient. Le plaisir augmentaient, prenant assaut de leurs sens. Les enivrant plus sûrement que n'importe quelle bouteille d'alcool. Perdus dans les limbes du plaisir. Des âmes à la dérive. Puis la fin de la tension. Relâchement. Cri de soulagement. Bonheur de se sentir uni. Uni à l'être aimé. Paresse. Yeux clos. Bouches se cherchant une dernière fois. Sommeil. 


End file.
